The Giant Bank Rob
by Volverine
Summary: Zurg causes chaos on Capital Planet by robbing the bank, and there begins an adventure for team Lightyear.
1. Default Chapter

The Giant Bank Rob

Zurg was planning to rob a bank on Capital Planet. He was calling his army ready and everybody was wearing very many guns and weapons and even bazookas. The lasers were turned on. The hornets blasted off and flew towards Capital Planet. Zurg followed them with his big space ship and took a ion blaster ready and was ready to target it on the bank door. 

They landed on Capital Planet in the middle of a business park. There was chaos everywhere as Zurg and his evil army conquered the town. People were running and screaming. Zurg enjoyed the scenery. He laughed manically when coming out of his ship. He was standing on his hovering throne and approached the Main Bank. The gold was stored there. He wanted to have it.

"Hornets, attack! Shoot the doors broken and get the money and gold!"

"Yes, sir!"

"And remember to take care of the space rangers, my evil henchmen!"

"We will obey."

The law-guardians were in the shelter of their car doors and tried to shoot the hornets. Some of the robots went truly broken, but the others continued to shoot back. Soon the rangers had to retreat. Zurg stepped inside the bank vault and was victorious.

"Ha haa! Now I am richer than anybody else!"

The employees were shaking scared behind the counters and nobody dared to move. Emperor Zurg ordered his strongest hornets to pick up the gold and he took the money in a pack himself. Fast they returned to space. 

* * * *    

Buzz Lightyear and his friends Mira, Booster and XR were flying near the Capital Planet when they heard about the Zurg's attack. 

"How horrible! Did you hear the news?" Mira said.

"Yes. We must stop his diabolic plans!" Buzz answered.

Accelerating the engines, Buzz turned his direction towards Capital Planet. He was there in time to see the Emperor's hornets and the Dreadnaught leave the place. He began to chase them. The hornets saw 42 and turned to shoot at the ship. Buzz had to return fire and he shot a few hornets down. But then he saw that a dangerous bazooka was taken out of the Dreadnaught.

To be continued


	2. Power Hornet

Emperor Zurg was sitting in his star ship and shooting all the rangers around him.

Then he commanded all the hornets to shoot at them all too. But Buzz was not so easily won.

He was a good pilot, and Zurg's hyper death ray did not hit him. Zurg's horrible ship was so big that Buzz was able to hide under it without Zurg noticing it.

Buzz opened the door of forty-two and invaded Zurg's ship. Buzz leapt and shot with his laser. He shot two hornets broken that had come to hinder him. But Zurg took a powerful bazooka and shot at Buzz. He ducked. The missile went past him.

Emperor Zurg watched at the gold he had stolen from the bank. The gold was yellow and shiny. It sparkled a lot. It was in the bag, and Zurg though it was very valuable. And the gold was so much beautiful that Zurg was enchanted by it, and didn't want to lose it. But he took the gold and started running towards his emergency shuttle.

    "Ha ha! You won't stop me, Buzz Lightyear!" Zurg shouted.

"Yes I will!" 

"Oh no you won't!"

Buzz made a jump and hit Zurg. Zurg fell down.

"Mira, Booster, XR! Come here!" Buzz shouted.

"Zurg is ours! We get him!" "We can arrest him!"

But the sly emperor hid behind the gold baggages. Then he secretly sneaked out. "You won't ever get me you dumb pilots!" he shouted. He found his way to the shuttle with a gold bag in his hand and went in hyper space. He drove fast. His ship was very fast. It was faster than the Star Cruisers.

There was also a special hyper space modulator, which had a blue light on the top of it, and

he pushed the button. 

"What happens?" Buzz asked.

"I don't know!" Mira said. 

And she took out her laser and tried to shoot at Zurg's emergency shuttle.

Zurg had pressed the blue button and his ship was now in a big tremble. It was reforming into a gigantic power hornet.

"Watch out! It's the Power Hornet!" Mira shouted.

"Ha haa! Yes it is! My evil invention and I will get the gold and get away!" Zurg laughed.

"We will find you wherever you are!!!" Buzz said.

The gold is the property of the Capital Planet bank! " Mira said.

"I know you fools! But I'm emperor Zurg, the evil ruler of this galaxy!" And Zurg made many difficult flight patterns and confused Team Lightyear.

And Buzz was angry, he would have wanted the gold back because there was his salary.

"Hey it's my salary!" he shouted and went after Zurg. 

"We need the money!" Mira shouted.

"Let's go after him!" Booster said. XR put a strange-looking thing inside forty-two's flight panel and the ship went forwards very fast.

"You are so good!" Mira was saying but then a big part of Power Hornet's leg hit 42.

More coming soon. 


	3. The Big Battle

The leg hit them! It was a horrible leg because it belonged to the horrible Power Hornet. Forty-two was shaking. The emergency shuttle was turned into the most terrible weapon of the universe. It was silver grey and it was shining menacingly. Emperor Zurg piloted it. He was trying to get away with the gold but Buzz did not let him.

"Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!" Zurg yelled.

"Curse you, _Zurg!" Buzz said. And he began to shoot at the Power Hornet's leg with his big bazooka._

"Good Buzz!" Mira shouted.

"I hit him!" Buzz replied. The Power Hornet was losing power and it's leg was smouldering. Zurg was not happy to release the defection. He took a good grip of the gold pack and shouted,

"I will not leave this Power Hornet! I will stay here, with the gold! And you will not get it! I will use the Super Trooper Bazooka on you! You have the last chance to leave and let me be!"

"No! We won't let you go!"

"Then… **Bye** bye, Lightyear!"

Zurg pressed a button and the Super Trooper Bazooka came out from the Power Hornet's arm. The bazooka was giant. A large red missile was targeted on forty-two.

"I won't surrender this easily!" Buzz shouted.

"Nor will I!" Zurg replied. He fired the missile. It did not hit Buzz. 

"Ha ha ha!" Buzz laughed. Forty-two was safe.

"Darn it!" Zurg cursed.

And Zurg had to make the last effort to fight back and have the gold. He tuned his terrible Hyper Death Ray into the maximum level. It made Buzz go white and scared.

"Ha ha ha! Say goodbye to your mama, Buzz! And the rest of the team, too!"

The Hyper Death Ray was ready to shoot. Everybody in forty-two were silent with horror.

"Ha ha haa!" Zurg laughed.

"Hey, we will have to stop that weapon from working!" Mira said. 

"Yea, I can do it easily" XR said. 

And XR went to the launch tube and flew out. He secretly sneaked behind the Power Hornet and tried to find where the strong weapon was situated. He tried to seek a weakness in the Power Hornet so that he could destroy the Hyper Death Ray. He found it quickly.

  
  
  
  
  


The final section: XR found out where the Hyper Death Ray was situated. He was so little that he could easily sneak near it and make it out of function.

"Hey, what happened? Why doesn't the Ray work?" Zurg wondered inside his emergency shuttle which had turned into the Power Hornet.

"I broke your dangerous weapon!" XR laughed and saw from his vid phone how Zurg seemed to be very disappointed.

"Yipee!" Mira shouted in forty-two.

"Now, give the gold back or I will shoot!" Buzz yelled at Zurg.

****

"Alright, you won!" Zurg snarled.

"Of course I won! Evil never wins! Ha ha ha! Now, get out and throw us the gold."

"Here you are!" Zurg threw the gold out. "But I won't surrender! You will not ever get me in prison! Ha ha ha!"

Buzz was happy. He had solved the problem. Now, the Capital Planet would get the gold back. Buzz went out to grab the gold baggage that were floating in space. Zurg's ship had blasted off. He was on his way to planet Z. He was very disappointed but swore that he would get his revenge some day. 

The End. R/R plz!


End file.
